Kiseki No Sendal
by Sacchi13
Summary: Bagaimana reaksi para keajaiban disaat mereka menemukan SENDAL ajaib yang tiba-tiba muncul dihadapan mereka? Kejadian apa saja yang akan terjadi? Cari tahu keseruannya hanya disini! Cekidot ! /BAD SUMMARY/ [Chapter 2 Updated]
1. 1st crazy moments

**Kiseki No Sendal**

Author: Sacchi13

Genre: Humor /gagal/

Rate: K+

 _ **Disclaimer: Kuroko No Basuke milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sensei.**_

 _ **FF ini murni milik saya. Jika terdapat kesamaan ide cerita/tema saya tidak bermaksud plagiat,mungkin pikiran kita emang sama/?**_

 **Author: ini adalah FF pertama saya. Jika terdapat banyak kekurang saya mohon maaf. Silahkan berikan kritik dan sarannya dengan menekan tombol review dibawah~**

 _ **~Kiseki No Sendal~**_

 _ **The SENDAL which Kisedai found**_

 _Bagaimana reaksi para keajaiban disaat mereka menemukan SENDAL ajaib yang tiba-tiba muncul dihadapan mereka? Kejadian apa saja yang akan terjadi? Cari tahu keseruannya hanya disini! Cekidot~!_

Di sore hari, para Kiseki no Sedai sedang dalam perjalanan pulang sekolah. Dan tiba-tiba...

Sfx: /BughGebubrakGedubreng/ (?)

Begitulah kira-kira suara yang tercipta saat sepasang sendal jepit sewalou/? Tiba-tiba numpluk ke kepalanya si Ahomine Daki(eh maap Aomine Daiki maksudnya '-' ).

 **(Kise: "Oi! Sacchi sound effectnya nggak banget-ssu!". Sacchi: "Diem aja lu kuning! Kaga usah protes deh! Tutup gih mulut lo yang monyong tuh! Suara lu cempreng lagi ih-,-!" /Sacchi dihajar fans Kise/ Kise: "Author-cchi HIDOI-SSU!" /nangis bombay/ )**

 _~Cekidot balik ke KTP~! Eh maap TKP maksudnya ding ._.~_

Para Kisedai yang melihat kejadian itupun menimbulkan berbagai macam reaksi. Kise yang ketawa ngakak, Kuroko yang setia dengan poker face nya, Murasakibara yang masih sibuk dengan snack-nya(makan mulu nih orang-_-), Akashi dengan seringaian mautnya, serta Midorima yang ketawa malu-malu meong akibat ke-tsundere-annya.

Dan tak lupa reaksi sang korban si Aomine yang ternistakan terlihat sangat kesal dan melempar sendal itu ke teman-teman pelanginya. Namun tak ada badai dan tak ada hujan, sendal itu berbelok arah ke sang pelempar alias Aomine yang alhasil menjadi korban untuk yang kedua kalinya. (perlu diketahui, ini bukan kerjaannya Kuroko yang suka belok-belokin sesuatu yang dilempar lho~/?)

 _Ternyata oh ternyata, sendal itu adalah sendal kutukan milik Ki Asem Kelewang yang merupakan orang sakti mandraguna dari desa Konoha *nahlo*._

Aomine yang kesal pun melempar sendal itu ke tempat sampah. Namun beberapa saat kemudian, sendal itu kembali nimpluk ke kepalanya si A(h)omine.

"Pfft,... HAHAHA! Sepertinya AominECCHI kena kutukan-ssu!" kata makhluk bersurai kuning yang sepertinya sering ngambang di kali*eh* beserta suara cemprengnya yang aduhay syalalala~.

"Teme! Diam saja kau Kise!" teriak Aomine yang kesal.

"Kurasa kau terkena sial hari ini karena kau tidak mendengarkan siaran Oha-Asa dan tidak membawa lucky item mu-nanodayo" kata si pemuda bersurai hijau yang dicurigai merupakan jelmaan dari buto ijo/?.

"Asal kau tahu saja, kemarin2 pun aku tidak membawa lucky item dan sepertinya aku tidak ada kena sial tuh. Lu aja yang percaya sama ramalan Oha-Asa tuh Midorima!" jawab Aomine.

"Sudah semuanya!" perintah Akashi dengan absolutenya.

"Minna-san,sebaiknya kita kembalikan saja sendal ini kepada yang punya. Aomine-kun, apakah kau tahu itu sendal milik siapa?" kata Kuroko sang bayangan.

"Entahlah Tetsu. Bentuk sendal ini sangat jelek dan dekil. Sepertinya ini memang sudah dibuang deh" jawab Aomine ngasal.

/Bugh/ _ternyata si sendal ini nimplukin kepalanya Aomine lagi._

"Tuh kan Aomine-kun, ini pasti sendal kutukan punya Ki Asem Kelewang dari desa Konoha deh. Kudengar dari gosip yang beredar, sendal ini bisa membuat sial orang yang mengejeknya tapi juga bisa mengabulkan permintaan orang yang dipercaya sama sendal itu." Jelas Kuroko. (ebuset gue baru tau si Kuroko suka nge-gosip)

" _kraus_ Benarkah _kraus_ itu _kraus_ Kuro-chin? Kalau gitu aku mau minta snack yang banyak _kraus kraus"_ kata Murasakibara sambil tetap memakan snack nya.

"Sudahlah Daiki,Tetsuya,Atsushi! Ini sudah senja. Kita diskusikan besok saja. Untuk sementara kau saja yang pegang sendal ini Daiki!" titah Akashi.

"Eh kenapa aku? Huh! Ya sudahlah. Besok akan kucari pemilik sendal sialan ini." Kata Aomine kesal.

/Bugh/

 _Dan sendal itupun kembali nimplukin Aomine_

 **TuBiKontinyu~**

.

.

.

.

Gimana FF nya? Gaje kah? Jelek kah? Sumimasen.. Hehe, saya masih pemula. FF ini bakal lanjut kalau pendapat pembacanya bagus.

Jadi silahkan kirim kritik dan saran anda melalui review.

Dan silahkan klik favorite atau follow jika anda menyukai FF nista ini. Hehehe..

 _ **~See you!~**_


	2. 2nd crazy moments

**=Kiseki No Sendal=**

 **-Chapter 2-**

 **Author: Sacchi13**

 **Genre: Humor /gagal/**

 **Rate: K+**

 _Disclaimer:_

 _\- Kuroko No Basuke milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sensei._

 _-FF ini murni milik Sacchi. Jika terdapat kesamaan ide cerita/tema saya tidak bermaksud plagiat,mungkin pikiran kita emang sama/?_

 _-Akashi Seijuurou milik saya /plakk/ *digampar fans Akashi_

 _-Sendal terkutuk milik Ki Asem Kelewang/?_

Halloo minna-san~! Sacchi yang somplak/? Balik lagi bawa FF nista ini. Gue ga nyangka ada juga yang mau Fav / Follow / Review FF nista ini *hiks*/terhura/.

Okeh ini saya udah balik bawa chapter kedua dari fic ini. Gue ga jamin chapter ini bakal memuaskan karena pikiran saya lagi buntu. Padahal idenya udah ada di kepala eh pas ngetik di laptop jadi lupa yang mau gue bikin *curcol ding, haha*

 **Ps: Saya masih pemula, jadi tak heran bila anda menjumpai banyak kekurangan di chapter sebelumnya. Di chapter ini, saya mencoba untuk memperbaikinya sebisa saya. Semoga memuaskan pembaca semua ~**

 _ **~Kiseki No Sendal~**_

 _ **The SENDAL which Kisedai found**_

 **Chapter sebelumnya:**

" **Pfft,... HAHAHA! Sepertinya AominECCHI kena kutukan-ssu!"**

" **Tuh kan Aomine-kun, ini pasti sendal kutukan punya Ki Asem Kelewang dari desa Konoha deh. Kudengar dari gosip yang beredar, sendal ini bisa membuat sial orang yang mengejeknya tapi juga bisa mengabulkan permintaan orang yang dipercaya sama sendal itu."**

" **Sudahlah Daiki,Tetsuya,Atsushi! Ini sudah senja. Kita diskusikan besok saja. Untuk sementara kau saja yang pegang sendal ini Daiki!**

 _ **~~2nd Chapter begin~~**_

 _Let's check it out~!_

*Keesokan harinya*

Jam istirahat makan siang pun dimulai. Para kisedai+momoi ngumpul di atap dan memakan bekal masing-masing. Setelah selesai menghabiskan makan siangnya, mereka pun mendiskusikan perihal Sendal ajaib pembawa sial itu _(*pluk* Sacchi juga ditimpukin sendal kutukan itu)_.

"Ne, Dai-chan! Apa iya sendal itu pembawa sial? Masa iya sih? Atau mungkin Dai-chan nya aja kali yang emang udah sial dari awal." Kata momoi yang tak percaya cerita Aomine tentang sendal itu.

"Iya serius dah. Ebuset Satsuki, masa kau tak percaya pada teman masa kecilmu ini huh!" kata Aomine kesal.

"Se-rius atau Dua-rius nih Dai-chan?"tanya Momoi.

"Seribu-rius dah! PUAS LO HAH!" Teriak Aomine yang udah kesel pake bingits sama teman pink nya itu.

"Sudah kalian diam saja! Berisik tau nggak!" teriak Kuroko dengan OOC nya._. (bayangin coba Kuroko jadi galak gitu, hahaha)

"Urusai! *krauss* Kalian mengganggu makanku tau! *kraus*kraus" protes Murasakibara yang kegiatan makannya terganggu karena Aomine yang telah author nistakan ini *evil smirk

"Sudah-ssu! Sekarang kita pikirkan aja cara ngembaliin sendal ini ke yang punya-ssu!" jelas Kise dengan gaya khas ssu-ssu nya ._.

"Yasudah. Kita pikirkan aja cara kembaliin sendal ini saat pulang sekolah nanti" titah Akashi kepada para teman-baca:budak- nya.

/Taimu Sukippu/

*Teeett Teett Tett* (anggap aja bunyi bel pulang '-')

"Yosh minna-san! Kita mulai misi khusus tingkat S kitaa!" Seru Kise bersemangat.

"Matte Kise-kun. Apa tidak sebaiknya sendal ini dibersihkan dulu? Biar aku saja yang mencucinya. Minna, tunggulah sebentar. Aku tidak akan lama kok." Jelas Kuroko.

Lalu Kuroko pun pergi ke WC dan mencuci sendal milik Ki Asem Kelewang yang dekil dan bau kaki itu. Beberapa saat kemudian bak seorang pesulap handal, Kuroko mengubah sendal dekil itu menjadi seperti baru kembali! _*readers: kayak iklan deh ini mah-,-_

"Yosh minna, aku sudah selesai. Bagaimana selanjutnya Akashi-kun?" tanya Kuroko ke sang seme nya tertjintah *kumat dah jiwa fujoshi gue. Ckck..

"Menurut info dari mbah gugel, rumah Ki Asem Kelewang ada di dekat hutan pinggiran desa Konoha dari anime sebelah. Kira-kira menempuh waktu 4 hari 4 malam untuk bisa sampai ke tempat itu. Aku sudah mendatangi kantor pos dan beberapa agen pengantar barang, tapi tak ada yang melayani pengiriman ke tempat seperti itu. Jadi sepertinya kita saja yang mengembalikan sendal ini secara langsung. Kita akan pakai mobilku saja" Jelas Akashi panjang kali lebar kali tinggi sama dengan volume balok._.

"Ebuset. Hoi Akashi! Masa kita harus pergi kesana langsung? Gimana dengan sekolah kita?" Tanya Aomine. Sebenernya dia pake alasan itu karena males pergi aja, aslinya mah mana peduli dia sama sekolah. Dia aja selalu nempatin tempat terbawah saat pembagian nilai rapor. Namanya juga A(h)omine, seperti namanya, ya dia benar-benar "aho".

"Diamlah Daiki! Dan semuanya, aku tidak menerima protes apapun! Aku yang akan urus masalah sekolah. Jadi sebaiknya besok kalian sudah siap untuk berangkat ke tempat Ki Asem Kelewang. Kalian harus membawa perbekalan masing-masing. Karena kita akan pergi jauh dan lama, sebaiknya bawa makanan yang tidak mudah basi. Kita juga akan berkemah diperjalanan, jadi bawalah perlengkapan masing-masing." Jelas Akashi sebagai pemimpin dari ekspedisi tingkat S ini.

"Baik bos!" Jawab semuanya serempak.

"Oh iya, dan juga Satsuki karena kau perempuan, sebaiknya kau tidak ikut. Tapi kau ditugaskan untuk membuatkan catatan pelajaran selama kami pergi nanti." Titah Akashi.

"Baiklah Akashi-kun." Jawab Momoi.

"Oke. Sekarang kita pulang saja. Pastikan kalian membawa semuanya besok. Kita akan berangkat dari rumahku, jadi kalian pergi saja kerumahku pagi jam 7 besok. Tidak ada kata terlambat atau apapun alasan kalian untuk tidak ikut!" perintah Akashi.

Yang lain pun hanya meng-iyakan semua perintah yang Akashi berikan takut-takut kalau sang emperor akan melayangkan gunting kesayangannya kearah mereka.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Bagaimanakah kisah kelanjutan dari perjalanan Kisedai dalam rangka mengembalikan Sendal ajaib itu? Hal-hal apa saja yang akan terjadi selama perjalanan mereka? Tunggu kelanjutan kisahnya hanya disini hanya bersama Sacchi

 **TuBiKontinyuh~**

 _ **Preview Chapter selanjutnya~**_

" **Ayo kita berangkat-ssu!"**

" **Kita akan nginap disini malam ini."**

" **Kyaa... siapa kalian semua?"**

" **Ayo kita bertanding!"**

" **Kugunting kalian semua!"**

Gimana nih ceritanya minna? Makin gaje yah? Hehe.. otak saya beneran lagi buntu buat ngetik nih. Oh iya, kalau diliat-liat lebay banget dah mereka sampe pergi berhari-hari cuma buat ngembaliin sendal dekil doang/ditimpukin sendal/. Itu sih salahkan aja ide absurd nya Akashi sang emperor songong yang punya ide ini/Sacchi dilempar gunting sama Akashi/ (Akashi: Bukannya elu yang punya ide thor? Gue mah Cuma ikut apa yang ada di skrip yang lu kasih doang bego!)

OkeOkeh.. terima kasih yang udah ngasih fav/follow/review-nya yaaa. Maaf saya ga bisa bales review nya satu satu.

Yang nunggu lanjutannya mana suaranyaaah? (krik-krik) _*hiks, ga ada yang nungguin lanjutannya yah? Okeh bye! Gue pergi aja T_T *Akashi: pergi aja sonoh, ga ada yang nyariin pun._. Sacchi: Sei-chan hidoi! Lu ga sayang lagi sama gue? Lu ga cinta lagi sama gue ya Sei? Akashi: Idih najis, siapa juga yang cinta sama lu! Sacchi: Oke kalau itu mau lo! Gue mending mati aja hiks!_ /abaikan/

Untuk chapter selanjutnya, saya usahain update habis lebaran deh. Oh iya, saya mau ucapin "Selamat hari raya Idul Fitri" bagi yang merayakan! *bow

 **SEE YOU~**


End file.
